Silver and Gold: Stories of Minako and Kunzite
by Trinityangel
Summary: Modernized tails of my favorite SM couple! I'm not sure what time this is in but probably Crystal Tokyo time^^ Most of these will be songfics too so if you know a good song lemme know!


Stories of Silver and Gold: My Stupid Mouth   
Chrissy aka Angel   
Rated PG   
  


"Well anyway..." 

_My stupid mouth_   
_Has got me in trouble_   
_I said too much again_   
_To a date over dinner yesterday_   
_And I could see_   
_She was offended_   
_She said "well anyway..."_   
_Just dying for a subject change_

How could he have said that. Kunzite's gray eyes stared across the table. He'd hurt her, it was so obvious. How could he have said that. Minako slowly let her eyes drift from his face, and down towards her small hands which were occupied by a corner of the napkin. His mind was reeling with possible apologies but, for once in his life, he figured he'd already said enough. The words just slipped out, he hadn't meant to call Love only a game fools play...Uh, what had he been thinking saying that anyway... 

_Oh, another social casualty_   
_Score one more for me_   
_How could I forget?_   
_Mama said "think before speaking"_   
_No filter in my head_   
_Oh, what's a boy to do_   
_I guess he better find one soon_

His mother's words "Think before speaking" came back only a minute and one offense too late. He'd never been too good with the social side of relationships, and then again, he'd never tried with anyone other then Minako. He was trying, and it was becoming quite obvious he was trying too hard. His eyes slowly fell from her face as he went over each possible solution or outcome...Why, oh why did things have to be this hard? Why couldn't he be Endymion? Who had all the right words to say. Why was this so hard. Closing his eyes he sighed at the awkward silence between them. 

_We bit our lips_   
_She looked out the window_   
_Rolling tiny balls of napkin paper_   
_I played a quick game of chess with the salt and pepper shaker_   
_And I could see clearly_   
_An indelible line was drawn_   
_Between what was good, what just slipped out and what went wrong_

Kunzite's hands slowly reached out and began to play with the salt and pepper shaker. Around and around the went, like the thoughts reeling in his mind. He had the daughter of Aphrodite in front of him, she cared about him more then he thought possible, how the hell could he have just said that! Inside he was battering himself, his own inner voice was tearing at him more then the actual thought of her anger. A long strand of silver fell down the side of his face, brushing his cheek softly. There was a line now. She'd drawn a line between them again, it took him so long to cross it before..oh Gods..here we go again... Minako's slender finger slowly began to tear at the edges of the napkin, white scraps then getting rolled into little balls between her fingertips. She was putting him at a distance and he knew it. Kunzite cried out inwardly...he couldn't lose her. 

_Oh, the way she feels about me has changed_   
_Thanks for playing, try again._   
_How could I forget?_   
_Mama said "think before speaking"_   
_No filter in my head_   
_Oh, what's a boy to do_   
_I guess he better find one_

A small frown made it's way across his face. He didn't understand this game of love, but he could already hear the words "Thanks for playing, try again." Oh, how could he have said that. A soft sigh floated past his lips and hung in the air around them. He closed he eyes again and slowly raised his hands up, the elbows resting on the edge of the table, and held his head. He looked as bad as he felt and in the moment Minako looked back, her eyes were filled with pity. Her lower lip was pulled into her mouth, her teeth pressing against it firmly. Another emotion passed through her blue eyes before she sighed softly. 

"Kunzite.." 

_I'm never speaking up again_   
_It only hurts me_   
_I'd rather be a mystery_   
_Than she desert me_

Kunzite slowly shook his head, back and forth slowly. Why did he always ruin things like this? Why didn't he always have the right things to say? Why was he losing her? WHY!? He squeezed his eyes together against the on rush of emotions that threatened to drown him. 

"I..I just can't say anything right.." 

His voice cracked slightly half way through. No one else would have saw it but Minako caught it loud and clear. Her whole face softened and she stopped chewing on her lip. A soft smile tugged at the corners of her lips, pulling them upwards. 

"Kunz, please." 

"No. No Minako I always say something stupid and hurt you. I'm just going to stop speaking. That's it I'm done." 

_Oh I'm never speaking up again_   
_Starting now_

Minako sighed softly and reached out towards him. Kunzite pulled back quickly, the dam had been broken. His stormy gray eyes raised and met hers. The blue sky had clashed with the clouds. Minako almost reeled back at all the pain she saw in his eyes. His emotions were raw and she felt a pang in her heart, her Venusian blood giving her the ability to see into emotions. 

"Love, please..." 

How could he screw this up. She was the best thing that happened to him and yet all he seemed to be able to do was hurt her. He didn't deserve her, hell, he didn't deserve anything at all. 

"My stupid mouth, always gets me in trouble." 

And with that he looked back down, his eyes becoming glued to the table. He didn't want her pity. 

_One more thing_   
_Why is it my fault?_   
_So maybe I try too hard_   
_But it's all because of this desire_   
_I just wanna be liked_   
_I just wanna be funny_   
_Looks like the jokes on me_   
_So call me captain backfire_

Kunzite's face suddenly flushed as he looked up and at Minako. Deep down, he just wanted to be liked...he was always trying to be funny. Ever since he was a child, he never fit in...exactly how do you fit in with gray eyes and silver hair? Why couldn't he have been normal? The familiar cold that he'd wrapped himself in for so long pushed at the edges of his mind. He always tried too hard..he could never do anything right...Sure he was a great guy, when he didn't speak. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. 

_Oh, the way she feels about me has changed_   
_Thanks for playing, try again._   
_How could I forget?_   
_Mama said "think before speaking"_   
_No filter in my head_   
_Oh, what's a boy to do_   
_I guess he better find one_

He'd managed to find the best thing in his life, and he ruined it. What he wouldn't give to just be liked...who cares about love..he'd take what he could get. The darkness continued to edge back in, it's cold hard fingers snaking it's way across his heart. Why had he bothered to try? Minako would be so much better off with someone else anyway..He didn't deserve her. The sadness grew smaller and smaller as his emotions went numb. His mother was right.. 

_I'm never speaking up again_   
_It only hurts me_   
_I'd rather be a mystery_   
_Than she desert me_

She'd leave him, he was almost sure of it. The light of his life would leave and...and he'd be alone again. Even though she was sitting right there she was slipping right through his fingers. How could he be so stupid. The one person that probably liked him, and thought he was funny was now leaving him...Why did he always screw things up? 

_Oh I'm never speaking up again_   
_Starting now_

No more. He'd take a vow of silence, no more talking. What was left of his emotion looked at the road ahead, filled with lonely nights, dark hours, painful memories. His eyes began to burn slightly, he just squeezed them tighter still. Close out everything, block out the world, the emotions. He was tired of trying. Tired of everything.. And suddenly a hand against his brought him out of his thoughts. Minako, who had felt his despair on her own slowly snaked her fingers around his. 

"Kunzite, it's okay." 

Her soft voice, and vibrant blue eyes gave him more comfort then he could have ever expected. Slowly his eyes looked towards her face. Her glowing smile, rose tinted lips, flushed cheeks..   


"I shouldn't have taken offense anyway, it's just, I don't like being called a fool." 

Her warm hand turned the skin on his hand to molten, he melted faster then he even began to freeze. Her glowing warmth that seemed to always surround her was now around him. He could feel her, smell her, and almost taste her. And in that moment everything was fine, everything would be alright... 

"Just as I don't like being a fool..." 

And his stupid mouth. His stupid mouth had just said the right thing for Minako's face brightened up even more, if that was possible. More then anything, he just wanted to make sure that glow never faded, and he'd die trying if he had to. Maybe his stupid mouth wasn't so stupid after all...   
  
  
  
  


Owari   
  
  
  
  
  
  


^^ Hola! Trin here. For the record I don't own Minako nor Kunzite and the song in here is actually owned by John Mayer. I don't own anything but the idea for this story I guess. Wai!~ Anyway tell me if you like it, mmkeh? It'll let me know if I should keep going or just leave this as a one part story aaannnd I'll love you forever! *laughs and disappears* 


End file.
